Por un buen tazón de ramen
by Pink Daydream
Summary: Varios oneshots sobre Naruto y Hinata, románticos, humorísticos o dramáticos… relacionados con la sopa preferida del rubio. ¡Terminada!
1. Por un buen tazón de ramen

N/A: Bueno, antes que nada, decir que esto no es una historia que se sigue. Son varios one-shots, aunque hay cierta relación entre ellos. La verdad es que éste primero es algo flojito, pero los demás son mejores. Advertir que Hinata está un poco menos tímida y Naruto algo menos "atontado".

Sin más rollos, os dejo con la historia.

**Por un buen tazón de ramen…**

Caminaba por las calles de Konoha, con semblante alicaído. Y en realidad lo estaba. Puede que a ojos de cualquiera pareciese una tontería, pero para él quedarse sin vales para comer gratis en Ichiraku era toda una tragedia. Su economía no era lo que se podría decir boyante. Siempre podía comprar ramen instantáneo barato en la tienda…pero no estaba tan bueno.

La brisa le revolvió los rubios cabellos hacia detrás…y le trajo un delicioso olor. Aquel aroma era de ramen, indudablemente, pero estaba mezclado con otro que conocía, pero que no terminaba de ubicar, un suave perfume de flores, de campo. Su agudo olfato nunca fallaba.

Guiándose por sus instintos y olfateando, echó a caminar, siguiendo el rastro.

Salió de la tienda con el humeante bol en las manos. Normalmente no comía aquel tipo de sopa. Sin embargo, se le había antojado, y tenía que tomarla. Y, contra lo que todos pensasen, no era porque la persona que más admiraba…que más quería, le encantase el ramen…aunque quizás sí le había influido un poquito.

Sin poderse resistir, tomó un pequeño sorbo, y se relamió. Estaba delicioso. Sin ninguna duda, los fideos de Ichiraku debían de ser los más ricos del mundo. Y si los tomaba en el parque, seguro que eran aún más ricos.

Distraída como iba, por poco tropezó con alguien. Murmuró una disculpa, pero se quedó parada al ver quién era: un joven que vestía de naranja y negro, que tenía cabellos rubios de punta, ojos azules y unas extrañas marcas en la bronceada piel de sus mejillas.

— ¡Hinata! –exclamó él.

—Na… Naruto-kun… –susurró ella.

El chico la miró, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. Decididamente, era de ella de donde procedía aquel curioso pero delicioso aroma, mezcla de ramen y perfume. La jovencita lo miró, con aquellos extraños y fascinantes ojos blancos que tenía. Entonces, se fijó en el bol. Casi se le cayó la baba.

—Hm…tienes ramen –se relamió.

—Bu…bueno, sí –tartamudeó ella-. Es que…me apetecía, y….

— ¿Me podrías…dar un poco? –pidió el muchacho.

La Hyuuga dudó. Se estaba debatiendo consigo misma, contra dos de sus principios: por un lado, Naruto era la persona que más le importaba…pero por otro, ¡tampoco podía dejarle que le quitara su comida, para una vez que le apetecía el ramen de verdad!

—Bueno…podríamos compartirlo… –decidió.

— ¡Genial! ¡Gracias, Hinata! –sonrió el rubio.

Sólo por haber visto esa sonrisa, valía la pena.

Ambos se sentaron a la orilla del famoso lago de Konoha, donde todos alguna vez habían contemplado un atardecer.

— ¿Tanto te gusta el ramen…Naruto-kun? –preguntó, aún sabiendo la respuesta.

— ¡Sí! ¡Ja, ja, ja, me dicen que es un vicio! –rió el chico.

Ella rió también, pero más bajito.

— ¡Haría cualquier cosa por un buen tazón de ramen!

La joven de largos cabellos azulados ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Cualquier cosa? –preguntó suavemente.

— ¡Lo que fuese! –asintió él.

— ¿Po…por ejemplo…?

—Pues… –el chico zorro se rascó la cabeza-. ¡Decirle fea del demonio a Sakura-chan!

La heredera de los Hyuuga volvió a reír, ésta vez con menos timidez. ¡Si le dijese eso a Sakura…!

—Y… ¿qué serías capaz de hacer por éste?

El aspirante a Hokage miró la humeante sopa, prácticamente con la baba cayéndole por la barbilla.

—Uf… ¡lo que fuese! ¡Tirarme desde las rocas Hokage! ¡Hacerle un boicot a Tsunade-baachan!

Ella sonrió, mientras tomaba un poco de la sopa, con la consiguiente mirada de envidia del chico.

—Dame un poquito… –suplicó.

—Está bien…

Le dejó los palillos a Naruto, algo avergonzada, y él se deleitó con un buen montón de los fideos.

—El paraíso debe de saber así… –suspiró-. Gracias, Hinata. Eres muy amable.

—No…no es nada…

—Y a mí que se me han acabado los vales de Ichiraku… Bueno, no te robo más tu tiempo.

Se puso en pie, dispuesto a marcharse. La joven de ojos blancos titubeó, sin atreverse a decir lo que deseaba.

"Vamos… ¡Ten valor, Hinata!".

—Esto…Naruto-kun… –estuvo a punto de perder todo el valor cuando él la miró sonriente, pero sacó fuerzas de donde pudo-. Y un bol de ramen… ¿valdría por…una cita?

El rubio la miró, algo sorprendido, mientras ella se ponía como un tomate. Pero él sonrió y se llevó la mano a la nuca.

—Bueno…sí…y sin fideos también –declaró- ¡Nos vemos después! ¿Vale? –ambos supieron que implicaban aquellas palabras.

La heredera de los Hyuuga sonrió también, mientras miraba como el chico se marchaba, incrédula ante la idea de que una simple sopa hubiese originado aquella conversación…

N/A: Bueno, sí, algo flojito, pero fue lo primero que escribí de éstos dos y le tengo cariño (bueno, es que lo de la parodia quedó algo raro, aunque era NaruHina, después de todo…).

¡Espero que os haya gustado, dejad reviews!


	2. La chica del espejo

N/A: Bueno, parece que la primera os gustó bastante. ¡Aquí tenéis la segunda! Personalmente, es una de las que más me gustan.

**La chica del espejo.**

Era un día soleado en la villa de Konoha. La gente aprovechaba aquel día de tranquilidad para dar una vuelta y tomarse un respiro…sobretodo las parejitas.

Ese era más o menos el caso de dos jóvenes que caminaban juntos. El chico era rubio con los ojos azules, y le explicaba algo a voz en grito a la chica de cabellos azulados y aspecto tímido, que reía en voz baja.

—¡¡¡Y ayer me comí veinte raciones seguidas de ramen!!! –exclamó él muy contento-. ¡¡¡Y de las raciones grandes!!!

—Sí, sí –dijo la chica, riendo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Hinata? ¿No crees lo que te digo? –preguntó el rubio, desconfiado.

—Claro que sí.

—No pareces muy convencida…

—Sí que lo estoy, Naruto-kun –le aseguró la joven.

—Bueno, de todas formas, Sakura-chan te lo podrá confirmar; estaba allí conmigo…y no paraba de decirme que trago como un agujero negro –rió.

La chica sintió que el calor se le iba del cuerpo y se quedaba fría.

—Sa… ¿Sakura-san estaba contigo? –dijo temblorosa.

—Pues claro, habíamos quedado para comer juntos…

Ella se quedó más blanca aún, si eso era posible.

— ¿Estáis…saliendo juntos? –se atrevió a preguntar.

El muchacho sonrió, se sonrojó y se llevó una mano a la nuca en posición de avergonzado.

—No, qué va…Sakura-chan es muy importante para mí, desde luego, pero ya no en ese sentido…además… –se ruborizó un poco más-, a mí me gusta otra.

La jovencita de cabellos cortos respiró profundamente, en parte de alivio, en parte tomando fuerzas para la siguiente pregunta.

—Y… ¿quién es esa otra?

El chico volvió a sonreír avergonzado.

—La verdad es que me da vergüenza decirte el nombre –admitió-, pero te la puedo señalar…mira, es esa chica.

Desganada, la Hyuuga volvió la vista hacia donde apuntaba el dedo índice del rubio: un escaparate. Esperó ver a una despampanante dependienta con la que no podría competir ni en mil años, pero no fue así.

Le devolvió la mirada una chica de corta estatura, cabellos también cortos y azulados, con dos mechones que enmarcaban su pálido rostro, en el que destacaban sus hermosos e inquietantes ojos blancos.

Su propio reflejo en un espejo.

Incrédula, volvió la vista hacia Naruto, que le sonrió, y de nuevo hacia el escaparate, donde volvió a verse a sí misma reflejada en el hermoso espejo de marco de plata.

Entonces, se puso a su lado el chico rubio, quién volvió a sonreírle mediante la superficie reflejante, y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

—Mira qué pareja más fea –sonrió-. Sobretodo el chico.

—No digas eso, Naruto-kun –le reprendió ella tiernamente.

—Sabes lo que he querido decir, ¿verdad? Bueno, claro que lo sabes, si lo sé yo que soy más tonto… –dijo rápidamente.

—Tranquilízate, que estás más nervioso que yo… –sonrió ella, y se sonrojó-. …y eso que yo ya estoy nerviosa.

— ¿Entonces…? –preguntó él, esperanzado.

Tímidamente, Hinata le tomó de la mano.

— ¿Me acompañas a casa?

El rubio sonrió.

—Claro.

Y, tomados de la mano caminaron hacia la mansión Hyuuga.

—Bueno, pues…ya hemos llegado –dijo la chica con timidez.

—Eh…ya –respondió él-. Oye, si eso…ya paso mañana a por ti.

— ¡Claro! –exclamó ella, ilusionada.

—Pues…hasta mañana –se despidió el Uzumaki.

Pillándola por sorpresa, unió sus labios a los de ella en un beso tierno y dulce. La joven ahogó un suspiro y le echó los brazos al cuello, respondiendo con dulzura al beso del joven…con tan mala suerte que en aquel momento, por la razón que fuese, salió Hiashi Hyuuga de la casa, sorprendiendo a su hija y al portador del Kyuubi en una actitud íntima.

—¡¡¡Tú!!! –exclamó el cabeza de familia, provocando que los jóvenes se separaran por la sorpresa-. ¿¡¡Qué se supone que le haces a mi hija!!?

—Oh, oh… –suspiró el chico-. Eeeh…. ¡¡Nos vemos mañana, Hinata-chan!!

— ¿¡¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a mi hija!!? –gritó el Hyuuga, sacando su katana.

—¡¡¡Hasta mañanaaaaaaaaa!!! –exclamó el chico, echando a saltar por los tejados de las casas y siendo perseguido por el padre de la chica.

—Ay, madre… –suspiró la chica de ojos blancos-. No sé si llegará a mañana.

N/A: Lo del espejo no es idea mía (vamos, ni de coña). Es del libro ése de "Tirant lo Blanc", me pareció muy lindo, y decidí ponerlo. Aunque sería raro que Naruto dijera algo así, por alguna razón, no me cuesta nada imaginarlo…


	3. Los palillos de Naruto

N/A: ¡Siento la tardanza! Parece que os gustan bastante éstas pequeñas historias… Ésta es más que nada algo humorística. Está basada ligeramente en un doujinshi…tampoco es que sea muy buena, pero aún así espero que os guste.

¡¡Y mil gracias por vuestros reviews!!

**Los palillos de Naruto.**

Se miró al espejo, probando con varias posturas. Aunque lo que vio no fue en absoluto malo, a ella le pareció horroroso.

"Creo que voy a empezar una dieta…", pensó suspirando.

Y la empezó en aquel mismo momento, desayunando sólo un vaso de leche sin nada más, aún sabiendo que tenía entrenamiento.

Lo cierto es que la cosa no empezó muy bien. Durante todo el rato que estuvo con sus compañeros, tratando de derrotar a su sensei Kurenai, se sintió débil, como mareada. Ellos lo advirtieron, y se preocuparon por ella.

—Hinata, ¿está bien? –le preguntó Kiba.

— ¿Eh? Pues…pues claro… ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? –respondió ella débilmente.

—Me da la impresión de que mientes –dijo Shino, que cuando despegaba la vista de los insectos era bastante agudo a la hora de comprender a los demás.

—No…en serio, estoy bien…

Y se marchó, dejándolos bastante preocupados.

— ¿Le habrá pasado algo con Naruto? –aventuró Kurenai.

Kiba emitió un gruñido.

—No creo –dijo el de las gafas de sol.

—Más le vale –amenazó Kiba por lo bajo.

Shino lo miró. Pero no se atrevió a decirle nada más y siguió contemplando los insectos.

Mientras iba por la calle, sentía que se mareaba. Aún no había almorzado, y el estómago le rugía ferozmente. La gota que colmó el vaso fue que, al pasar por delante de Ichiraku, le llegó un delicioso olor a ramen. Se le hizo la boca agua.

"¡No! ¡Tengo que aguantar! ¡Si me pongo más delgada, a lo mejor…!".

— ¡Eh, Hinata! ¿Qué haces? –le preguntó una voz…como aburrida.

Efectivamente, la voz era de Shikamaru Nara, que estaba en Ichiraku almorzando, supuestamente en un descanso del entrenamiento.

—Ah…Shikamaru…nada, yo…

—¡¡Eh!! ¡¡Hola, Hinata!! –la saludó otra voz, ésta más escandalosa.

La chica de ojos blancos se sonrojó al ver a su querido rubio.

—Ho…hola, Naruto-kun… –saludó tímidamente.

—¡¡Siéntate con nosotros!! –propuso él.

—De…de acuerdo.

Se sentó en el lugar que le dejaron, en medio de los dos chicos.

— ¿No tienes hambre? –le preguntó el Uzumaki.

—Esto...no…

En aquel preciso momento, le rugieron las tripas, como para llevarle la contraria. Los dos chicos rieron, mientras ella se ponía como un tomate. Aunque la risa de ellos no era burlona, sino más bien divertida.

—Ya veo… –dijo Shikamaru sarcásticamente.

—Toma, Hinata; puedes comerte esto –sonrió Naruto, mientras le tendía su bol de ramen.

—Oh, Naruto-kun…no quiero ser una molestia…

—No lo eres –objetó el Nara-. Se ha puesto como un cerdo, así que no pasa nada porque te lo dé.

—Pu...pues bien…muchas gracias… –agradeció la chica, tomando el tazón de ramen que le tendía junto a los palillos.

"So…son los palillos de Naruto…es como si…como si nos besáramos a través de ellos…", pensó la chica, sonrojándose un poco.

Ante la incrédula mirada de sus amigos, vació el bol en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Vaya…sí que tenías hambre…

¡Otro más! –pidió la Hyuuga, dejándolos mucho más impresionados.

—Hinata…eres una máquina –dijo Naruto, impresionado de verdad.

Aquella noche, aunque sabía que no habría ningún cambio, fue al baño y se pesó. Pero sí que había un cambio, sí.

— ¿¡He engordado!? –exclamó incrédula.

Era normal, después de cuatro boles de ramen…aunque eso había hecho que Naruto la alabara por su récord.

"Al infierno la dieta", se resignó con un suspiro.

N/A: Anda que Hinata también tiene unas ideas de bombero XD…

Nos vemos en la siguiente historieta, que será un pelín más triste… ¡espero que os haya gustado, dejad comentarios!


	4. La heredera bajo el sol

N/A: Ésta es súper corta. También un poquito dramática, aunque no demasiado.

Os recuerdo que no es una historia en sí, son varios one-shots, por lo que no tienen relación entre sí.

¡¡Espero que os guste, y gracias por los reviews!!

**La heredera bajo el sol.**

Salió de su casa a paso lento. Se paró fuera, enfrente de la puerta. Cerró los ojos y volvió la vista al cielo, esperando que al menos le cayera un buen chaparrón encima, para aliviarla de sus pesares.

Pero no. Como burlándose de ella, hacía un tiempo fantástico; un cielo despejado, sin nubes.

Suspiró. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que se lo temía. Y aquella lucha había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso. Era cierto que Hanabi era mucho más fuerte que ella, y lo había sabido siempre. Como había sabido que su padre terminaría nombrándola heredera a ella.

No era que le importara no serlo. Pero le ofendía en su orgullo como ninja. Se había esforzado al máximo, entrenando cada día en las condiciones más adversas…pero había fracasado. No valía para nada.

Abrió los ojos, los cerró de nuevo y dejó que un par de lágrimas escaparan de ellos.

En esa situación la encontró un chico rubio de ojos azules que volvía de hacer la compra para su casa… la mayoría ramen instantáneo.

"Bueno, para cenar me comeré el de miso, y para mañana…", iba pensando, pero paró de pensar en su sopa favorita cuando vio a la chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos blancos, con los ojos cerrados y la vista hacia el cielo, prácticamente llorando.

—Hinata… ¿qué ha pasado? –murmuró, poniéndose al lado de la chica, preocupado por ella.

Al oírle, ella bajó la vista y abrió los ojos. Le produjo abatimiento ver que estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—Naruto-kun… –bajó la vista; probablemente estaba avergonzada de que la viera llorar-. No…no ha pasado nada…

Lo cierto es que era difícil de creer, viéndola hacer esfuerzos para no echarse a sollozar. Conmovido, Naruto alzó una mano para acariciarle los cabellos. La chica se estremeció con el contacto. Temiendo que estallase, el rubio la abrazó.

—Llora si tienes ganas –susurró-. No es bueno que te lo aguantes. Llora…y luego vuelve a ser la de siempre.

Sin más dilación, la chica se echó a llorar en su hombro, silenciosamente, emitiendo de vez en cuando algún pequeño sollozo, mientras él le acariciaba los azulados cabellos, sin decir nada.

Poco a poco, comenzó a sentirse mejor. ¿Qué era lo que tenía él, que siempre la animaba? ¿Su sonrisa, su forma de reír, que nunca se daba por vencido…? El caso era que él la animaba siempre, aunque no lo supiera.

Sonrió. Ahora, ya no estaba sola.

N/A: ToT Pobre Hina… En fin, ¡¡dejad reviews, nos vemos en la siguiente (que por cierto es muy mona )!!


	5. Pétalos blancos

N/A: Ésta es bastante romántica, a mí me gusta mucho…aunque cuando terminé de escribirla y la releí dije: "¡Uy! ¡No sale el ramen!". Pues no hay relación con el ramen, pero igualmente espero que os guste.

**Pétalos blancos.**

Arrancó un pétalo.

"Sí…".

Arrancó otro.

"No…".

Miró la margarita a medio deshojar que estaba desplumando. Suspiró.

"Mira que soy patético…confiar mis asuntos amorosos a una simple flor…".

Bueno, ¿qué había que esperar de él? ¿De una persona ante la cual la gente sólo había sentido indiferencia y odio, que había crecido sin saber qué era el amor, ni siquiera el fraternal?

Se tumbó en el césped y movió la flor, mirándola pensativo.

Una margarita. Simbolizaba la inocencia, la pureza, y sus pétalos eran blancos. Era una flor hermosa.

La mirara por donde la mirara, le recordaba a ella.

Blanca, como sus ojos; pura e inocente, como todo su ser. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Por qué había sido tan insensible como para no darse cuenta que desde siempre había una persona, cerca de él, en las sombras, que lo apoyaba y lo aceptaba sin ninguna duda?

—Qué estúpido… –murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Naruto-kun?

El chico los abrió de inmediato. Sólo había una persona que lo llamara así… Evidentemente, era ella.

—Hinata… –saludó.

La chica Hyuuga se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Qué haces?

El rubio hizo un gesto vago con la mano.

—Pensar.

Ella rió.

—Bueno, ya sé que no es algo que haga muy a menudo…pero a veces, tengo que pensar –se excusó él.

—No opinaba eso –repuso la de ojos blancos-. Todos tenemos cosas en las que pensar a veces.

"En ti", pensó el chico, pero sin atreverse a expresarlo en voz alta.

— ¿Mirabas las flores?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Más o menos…

Ella rió de nuevo.

—Está un poco raro hoy, ¿sabes?

—Un poco –concedió él.

Alzó de nuevo la deshojada margarita, volteándola, pensativo. Notó la mirada de la joven en él, y se incorporó, mirándola con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué opinas? ¿Crees que una flor puede decirte si tu amor es verdadero o no? –preguntó, tendiéndosela.

La muchacha se sonrojó delicadamente.

—Yo creo que es más fácil si lo dices en voz alta.

—O lo compruebas –murmuró el rubio, acercando sus labios a los de ella.

La chica sonrió con dulzura y aceptó el beso que le ofrecía el Uzumaki, torpe, pero dulce.

—Está claro qué es mejor –dijo el chico, aún muy cerca de ella, sonriendo.

—Estoy de acuerdo –concedió la morena.

En una mano, Hinata tomaba con dulzura la de Naruto; en la otra, una margarita, el símbolo de su inocencia y de su amor puro.

N/A: Oh…no sé ni cómo escribí algo tan mono… ToT ¡Me encantó! ¿Y a vosotros? ¡Hacédmelo saber !

¡Nos vemos en la siguiente (que es un poco flojucha, pero bueno U)!


	6. Me gusta la gente como tú

N/A: Esta es un pelín floja, pero aún así espero que os guste.

¡¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios!!

"**Me gusta la gente como tú".**

Me gusta la gente como tú.

Eso le había dicho, tres años atrás, en aquel mismo campo de entrenamiento. Quién le iba a decir a él que el tiempo le iba a dar otro significado a esas palabras.

Estaba apoyado en el tronco de en medio, precisamente en el que Kakashi lo había atado aquel lejano día en el que se convirtieron en genin, en el que comenzaron a ser el equipo siete. Jugaba con un kunai, distraídamente, sin apenas fijarse en lo que hacía con él, perdido en reflexiones sobre sus recién descubiertos sentimientos por la Hyuuga.

En un arrebato, sin pensarlo mucho, a decir verdad, lanzó el cuchillo…tan limpiamente que atravesó un envase que él mismo había dejado un poco más allá, encima de una roca.

—¡¡¡Mi ramen!!! –exclamó con dramatismo.

Se acercó a toda prisa para ver si era posible salvar algo de su alimento preferido…pero no. Se había derramado todo.

—Ay…todo me sale mal… -se quejó para sí.

Sin embargo, tuvo una idea: iría hacia Ichiraku, y si se encontraba a alguien conocido (lo que posiblemente ocurriría), le obligaría a que lo invitara a ramen.

"Je, je, je… ¡qué listo soy!", pensó, orgulloso de sí mismo.

Con su habitual caminar despreocupado y con las manos puestas en la nuca, se marchó hacia la tienda de Ichiraku, con la esperanza de que alguien lo invitara a un bol de su sopa preferida…

Los tres jóvenes se levantaron del suelo, agotados. Aquella vez, Kurenai-sensei se había empleado a fondo; descubrir su genjutsu había sido difícil, incluso contando con el Byakugan de Hinata.

—Por hoy está bien; podéis marcharos –dicho esto, la profesora de ojos rojos se fue del área de entrenamiento.

—Agh…estoy hecho polvo… –se quejó Kiba.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo? –propuso Shino, quien también estaba agotado.

—De…de acuerdo… –aceptó la chica Hyuuga.

Evidentemente, el rubio Uzumaki se los encontró por el camino. Enseguida los abordó, dispuesto a conseguir su objetivo.

—¡¡Ey!! ¿¡Dónde vais!? –preguntó con su energía habitual.

—Naruto-kun…vamos a Ichiraku –le comunicó tímidamente la chica.

—¡¡Genial!! ¿Me invitáis? ¿A que sí?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, cara de zorro? –preguntó Kiba agresivamente.

— ¡Venga!

—Déjalo que venga, Kiba –dijo Shino.

—Está bien…pero yo no pienso pagarle nada…

Lo cierto es que el rubio fue un tanto abusón: se comió siete platos especiales de ramen. Hinata apenas tocó el suyo, al igual que Shino, y también se los zampó sin cortarse un pelo. Eso sí, aunque no era tan bestia como el Uzumaki, Kiba también se pasó un rato. Los dos acabaron medio dormidos.

—Whoah… Ahora me echaba una buena siesta… –bostezó el Inuzuka-. Vámonos, Shino…

Un tanto sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo, el chico asintió y se fueron de allí…evidentemente para dejar a la chica sola con el rubio.

—Bueh… ¿Nos vamos nosotros también, Hinata?

—Oh…claro…

—Te acompaño a casa, ¿vale?

—Gra…gracias, Naruto-kun… –agradeció la morena.

— ¡No es nada! –exclamó él.

En silencio, comenzaron a caminar hacia la residencia Hyuuga. El rubio la observó con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Notaba el ligero apuro de la chica, que no sabía cómo romper el silencio que había entre los dos.

—Hinata…

La joven volvió hacia él sus misteriosos ojos blancos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Naruto-kun? –preguntó.

"Me gusta la gente como tú".

Se pararon en mitad de la calle.

— ¿Sabes…? Yo…

"Me gustas…".

—Te quiero.

N/A/Qué kawaii es Naru… ¡¡Comentad, pliz!! La siguiente es la última…


	7. ¡Yo soy el prometido de Hinata!

N/A: ¡La última historia! ¡Espero que os guste! Como bastante gente me comentó que le había hecho gracia lo de Hiashi persiguiendo a Naruto, decidí recuperarlo. Sinceramente, en cierto punto, no pude seguir escribiendo porque me puse a reír n.nU.

Algunas personas se han quejado de que esta historia sea la última. El caso es que la subí ya hace tiempo en Paraíso, y no sería justo que hiciese más. A lo mejor escribo otra historia 100 NaruHina…pero primero estoy haciendo un ItaSaku. Si queréis, pasaos por mi fic "Caminando al amanecer", que hay NaruHina (bastante a partir de ahora) y no tiene mucha gente TT…

¡¡Muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron!!

**¡Yo soy el prometido de Hinata!**

Se mascaba la tensión en el ambiente.

La sala principal de la mansión Hyuuga, una habitación bastante grande, decorada con lujo pero no demasiado recargada, estaba siendo ocupada por cuatro personas…y la tensión era evidente entre ellos.

Sin embargo, como siempre, el rubio era ajeno a la incómoda situación en la que estaba. Sentado en el suelo, sobre un cojín, delante del serio cabeza de familia Hyuuga, que lo miraba como si fuese a matarlo…pero él ni se enteraba; tenía puestas las manos en la nuca, como siempre, y una expresión traviesa en el rostro.

—Bueno, ya que vamos a ser familia, tendríamos que saber más los unos de los otros… –dijo tan campante.

Neji, que se sentaba al lado de su tío, y Hinata, que estaba junto a su novio, cruzaron una mirada de circunstancias y suspiraron; Naruto no hacía más que empeorar la situación.

—Pues lo que más me gusta son Hinata y el ramen…si como ramen al lado de ella, me parece que sabe mejor…el ramen, no Hinata…mi ramen preferido es el de miso… –comenzó a enumerar.

Y, era evidente que pasaría: Hiashi se puso en pie, destilando ira por todos sus poros.

— ¿¡¡Crees que voy a dejar que mi hija, una Hyuuga de pura sangra, se case con un tiparraco como tú!!? –gritó.

Y Naruto hizo lo que ya hacía tiempo que debería haber hecho: asustarse.

—Esteeee…yo… –dijo, pensando rápido en alguna excusa creíble-. Es que me he perdido por el camino de la vida, y vi a una ancianita que necesitaba ayuda…

"¡¡Aaaaagh!! ¡¡Maldito Kakashi-sensei!! ¡¡Cuando lo pille, lo mato!!", pensó, cabreado.

—¡¡Ni viejecitas en apuros, ni leches!! –exclamó, sacando la katana.

Naruto tragó saliva. Leches si que iban a haber unas cuantas…

—Eh…creo que…me voy, sí…

—¡¡Ese pelo!! ¿¡Cómo crees que permitiré que mi hija se case con un tipo que lleva un pelo la mar de raro!? –el Hyuuga se lanzó a atacarlo.

—¡¡Perdóoooon!! ¡¡Soy así de nacimiento, no puedo cambiaaaaaar!! –gritó el rubio, aterrorizado como nunca.

Y el padre de su novia lo pateó de tal manera que salió volando, atravesando el techo de la casa y aterrizando quién sabe dónde…

—Hale, ya me he quedado a gusto –suspiró Hiashi-. Quédatelo si quieres…ya me da igual. Tenéis mi bendición para casaros y para lo que queráis.

—Euh…gracias, papi –agradeció la chica, tomando nota mental de no molestarlo nunca.

Lo encontró, evidentemente. Estaba colgado de un poste de la luz…curiosamente, al lado de su casa. La joven kunoichi saltó con agilidad y lo descolgó.

—Hinata…la luz…es tan bonita…y había una paz… –balbució incoherentemente.

—Sí, cariño, que yo te creo –dijo la chica, resignada-. Pero no vayas a la luz, por lo que más quieras…

—Vale…fuera luz…

Con cuidado de no atropellar los cuatro patos con esmoquin que apaleaban a Sasuke en medio de la calle, entró en la casa de Naruto, cargando a éste a cuestas y metiéndolo en casa.

—La lámpara…es Dios…alabemos a la lámpara… –balbució Naruto.

Hinata suspiró.

Esa iba a ser una noche muuuuuuy larga.

N/A: --U A ver, voy a explicar lo de los patos… El primer fic que escribí fue una parodia de Naruto. Cuando acabé ésa serie, hice unos omakes. En éstos, aparecían cuatro patos con esmoquin censurando una escena. Les cogí cariño, y aquí están… XDD.

¡Adoro a mis patitos! Peeeeero (Inner: ya tardaba en decirlo ¬¬), no tanto como a mi amado Gaara-kun ///!

¡¡Dejad un último review!! ¡Nos leemos pronto dattebayô!


End file.
